


Teddy Lupin - First Year

by WoahFangirling



Series: The Teddy Lupin Chronicles [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Animagus Harry Potter, Hogwarts years, Metamorphmagus, Not Canon Compliant, Werewolf Teddy Lupin, ginny teaches flying, harry teaches DADA, mirrored marauders, teddy raised by harry and weasleys, weasley clan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-09 20:14:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8910478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WoahFangirling/pseuds/WoahFangirling
Summary: Teddy Lupin has just started Hogwarts - and he's more excited than you could possibly imagine.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I'm trying something a little new to me and writing about the next-gen, specifically Teddy Lupin. This is a non-canon epilogue compliant story, so if you don't like it, then click off. 
> 
> Let me know how you like it and if I should continue posting? I will likely continue writing it privately but might not post if interest is not shown for this story. Anyway, I hope you enjoy!

"Breathe, breathe, Ted, you've got this," Teddy Lupin muttered to himself as the Hogwarts express pulled away from Platform 9 3/4. He took another deep breath before making himself comfortable on the soft, red-cushioned bench that he had been yearning to sit on for the last eleven years of his life - or since he's known about Hogwarts, he guessed. 

He brushed a strand of his neon pink hair out of his face and huffed, pulling a muggle book out of his trunk. Hermione Granger had introduced him to muggle books at a young age - she said that, although he didn't have to if he didn't want to, it was rather important that he kept an open mind about the muggle world and knew how to navigate it on a basic level. Harry had agreed, and Teddy usually did what would make Harry happy - it was almost always something that Teddy liked, too.

The door to the compartment that Teddy was sitting alone in opened, and he did not glance up from his book, Mockingjay, after he heard a voice say "Hi, Teddy."

"Hey, Vic," said Teddy in a quiet voice. 

"Mockingjay?" Victoire raised an eyebrow. "Haven't you read that one a lot?"

"It's my favourite, buzz off," Teddy said playfully, flashing her a goofy smile as she got comfortable on the bench opposite him. She laughed, and began twirling a piece of hair around her right index finger. Her blonde hair had grown even longer since Teddy had last seen her in late July for her little brother, Louis', birthday party. "I'm thinking about cutting it off. What do you think?"

He looked at her quizzically. "How short?"

"Oh, I don't know," she said, putting up her hand horizontally to a little above her shoulder. "Here?"

"Hmm..." Teddy hummed, thinking. "Maybe a little bit longer. Like, half an inch?"

She moved her hand down a bit, and Teddy smiled. "Yes, that would look lovely."

"Great, thanks!" she cheered. "I'll write to Mum and Dad this week and ask them about it."

They sat in content silence for the next few hours, both reading separate books, when the Trolley Witch came by. They gave each other mischievous looks before grabbing a sack of coins out of their trunks and buying half of the cart. "Harry said that all the fun on the train ride is the Trolley."

"That's what my Dad said, too," said Victoire, smiling as she bit off the head of a chocolate frog. "Oh, blimey, I got Harry Potter. Again." 

"I've got about twenty of those cards," Teddy rolled his eyes, and threw the chocolate frog card out of the window. 

The two resumed reading, the only noises being the occasional page turn and the chewing of candy.

 

 

"Firs' years, come on this way!" a large, hairy man who both Victoire and Teddy knew very well yelled at the crowd, holding a lantern and beckoning them toward the lake. "Over 'ere!" 

"Hagrid!" the two eleven-year-olds yelled excitedly and he looked down at them with a smile. 

"Oi!" he said. "You two sure have grown, 'aven't ya? How are you lot?"

"Good!" they both answered in unison. 

"I'm glad," he smiled. "Ready for the sortin'? What are ya hopin' for?"

Teddy pondered it. "Hadn't really thought about it. I don't particularly care, if I'm being honest."

Victoire smiled. "Probably Ravenclaw or Gryffindor."

"Both good choices," said Hagrid. "All of 'em are. You lot don't gotta worry about the Slytherin prejudice anymore, thankfully. Bout time that got out."

Teddy and Victoire said goodbye to Hagrid before climbing with the rest of the first years into the boats. As they began sailing across the lake, Hogwarts grew into sight, and everyone quickly became excited. Although Teddy and Victoire had been to Hogwarts on multiple occasions, it was still incredibly thrilling to know that they would be living there continuously for the next few months.

Everyone scrambled out of the boats and once they were safely ashore, Teddy and Victoire stood at the front of the large group of first years as they were lead into the Entrance Hall by Filius Flitwick, the Head of Ravenclaw house, Deputy Headmaster, and Charms professor. He was a small man, but he stood on a tall stool in order to see the group better. He smiled at Teddy and Victoire before introducing himself and Hogwarts to the group, which both ignored. They knew the four houses, they knew the Headmistress and her Deputy, and they knew all about House Points. 

Eventually, Flitwick lead the group into the Great Hall, and Teddy smiled widely at Harry, who was sitting next to Headmistress McGonagall. He waved to both of them, and they both waved back with smiles (McGonagall's was hard to detect, but Teddy had known her long enough to know.)

Soon, the Sorting Ceremony began with "Aberson, Kate" being sorted into Ravenclaw, and the two waited eagerly for their names to be called.

It took a long time.

The group of first years had about sixty kids in it, and it took about a half an hour before Teddy's name was called. "Lupin, Edward!" Professor Flitwick's high-pitched voice rang through the Hall, and everyone went quiet as he strode up with a confident walk and his head held high. He sat on the stool, and, moments later, the hat was placed on his head and whispering in his ear.

"Ah, hello there," it said. "Let's see... A decent mind, yes, quite a bit of talent, and you're most certainly brave... a thirst to prove yourself. A werewolf, I might add. Metamorphmagus. A father from Gryffindor and a mother from Hufflepuff, yes?"

"That's right," Teddy whispered back.

"Do you have a preference as to where I should put you?"

"Er, no," Teddy said truthfully. "Not really. Anything would be alright with me, although I'm sure Harry secretly wants me in Gryffindor."

"If you want, I'll put you in Gryffindor."

"Gryffindor or Ravenclaw would be good, especially if Vic gets put in one of those, yeah," Teddy resolved. "Surprise me."

"Alright. Better be..."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all! You've made it to Chapter 2 - further than I would have expected! Thank you so much for bearing with me in this story, if you're reading this - I'm hoping to update at least once a week if people are interested? Tell me what you think, and your opinions on this chapter!
> 
> *I know Teddy is canonically a Hufflepuff, but this story does not follow canon.

"... RAVENCLAW!"

Teddy smiled, jumped off of the stool, and the entire hall gasped as he turned his hair blue and bronze, the Ravenclaw colours. Loud applause came from the Ravenclaw table as he walked happily down to the Ravenclaw table and sat at the end. Victoire flashed him a smile, and he looked back up at Harry, who was smiling proudly and giving him a big thumbs up. All of the Professors were clapping politely, and soon, the Sorting continued on.

It took a very long time, but eventually, Victoire's name was called, and she walked nervously to the front, sat on the stool, and the hat was placed gently on her head. It took about a minute before the hat shouted loudly, "GRYFFINDOR!"

Teddy shot to his feet and clapped widely, cheering as loud as his voice would allow him. Harry was also cheering - not only was Harry Vic's uncle, but he was Head of Gryffindor - he was definitely proud.

After the Sorting ended and Professor McGonagall initiated the feast, Teddy spent a few minutes talking to his fellow first-year Ravenclaws. There were five other boys and seven girls in Ravenclaw in his year. He was sat between Dahlia Bowers, who was an excitable girl with wild red hair that could easily be mistaken for a Weasley, and Ollie Carver, a dark-skinned boy who seemed a bit quiet, but was quite impressed with Teddy's display of his Metamorphmagus abilities, and held a good conversation with him for about twenty minutes.

Ollie was a half-blood from the outskirts of Glasgow, raised by his muggle-born father, because his mother became a Death Eater and died in the Battle of Hogwarts, the same place that Teddy's parents were killed. He has two sisters, an older one in Slytherin named Rachael, and one, named Kate, who was two years younger than him.

Dahlia joined in on the conversation, and explained that she was a muggle-born from Manchester. She was completely fascinated by everything in the wizarding world, and asked a number of questions about Hogwarts to Teddy and Ollie, which they happily answered for her. When about twenty minutes passed, Teddy excused himself and walked over to Victoire, who seemed to be enjoying herself with the other first year Gryffindors. There were an excessive number of them - about ten girls and eight boys, to Teddy's estimate - and Teddy squeezed on the bench next to Victoire, who elbowed him playfully when he knocked over a plate into her lap. One of the Gryffindor prefects waved his wand and cleaned it for her, and Victoire flashed her a grateful smile.

"Teds, can't you try to not be clumsy for once in your life?" she teased, throwing an arm around his shoulder.

"But wouldn't that make your life easier, Vic? Can't be having that."

"And who's this?" said the girl sitting across from Victoire, with a raised eyebrow and a curious expression.

"This is Teddy Lupin," said Teddy with a goofy smile.

"Lauren Herity," the girl introduced herself, extending a hand across the table with a smile. Teddy shook it, a bit skeptical, but the girl seemed nice enough.

"Pleasure to meet you," he said.

"Likewise," she added, taking a sip of her pumpkin juice.

Teddy turned back to Victoire. "Well, I should probably get back to Ravenclaw, but we'll eat breakfast in the morning and compare schedules, yes?"

"Yes, of course," said Vic. "Goodnight, Teddy."

"Goodnight, Victoire."

 

 

 

Teddy walked with the rest of the first year Ravenclaws and the Ravenclaw prefects up to their tower. He, Dahlia, and Ollie stuck together and talked. At some point on the walk up, a girl named Grace Edwards joined them. She explained that she hadn't expected Ravenclaw, for her family is a direct descendant of Helga Hufflepuff, so she was nervous for her family's reactions. Teddy, Ollie, and Dahlia, assured her that if her parents were true Hufflepuffs, they would be accepting of her house placement and that she could hang out with them if she wanted. Grace happily agreed.

"Alright, everyone," said the seventh-year female prefect, turning to the first years with a smile when they reached the tower door. "In order to enter the Ravenclaw tower, one most answer a riddle given by the door. Allow me to demonstrate."

She turned and lifted the large, bronze knocker, and slammed it against the door. "What gets more wet as it dries?" the door responded.

The prefect turned back to the group and shrugged her shoulders. "I'm not quite sure. Does anyone else have an idea?"

After a moment's silence, Teddy called out "A towel?" with an uncertain voice. The door slowly swung open to reveal a magnificent room, lined with white marble bookshelves and pillars, a large fireplace, and royal blue coloured walls. The extremely tall ceiling was made of glass, and the stars outside were incredibly bright. All of the students wandered around for a minute, taking in the gorgeous room that they would be able to call home for the next seven years. Benches of blue velvet with bronze lining covered the room, chairs and couches of the same material strategically scattered around the room, including many sitting in front of the large fireplace.

"Alright, everyone," the prefect said eventually with a small smile. "Time to lead you to your dorms. Boys to the right, girls to the left. Name tags are on the doors, your things have already been brought up for you. Due to the large number of students, there are two male dorms of three and one female dorm of four and one of three in order to comfortably accommodate everyone. The two first year male dorms are connected through a door, and the same goes for the females. Come and speak to me or any of the other prefects if you have any questions, yes? Professor Flitwick, who teaches Charms and is the Deputy Headmaster, is our Head of House. You may speak to him if you have any problems as well - although any teachers here would be more than willing to help you if you had a problem.

"I want to welcome you all to both Hogwarts and Ravenclaw house once more. Sleep well, for your first day of class starts tomorrow."

The prefect disappeared up the stairs, her cloak billowing behind her.

"She's a little... Dramatic, isn't she?" Grace muttered to Teddy, who nodded in agreement. The boys wished goodnight to the girls, and vice versa, before climbing their respective staircases to their dorms.

Luckily, Ollie and Teddy were placed in the same dormitory with a boy named Evan Bell, who gave off an intimidating vibe but gave no reason for Teddy not to think him nice.

Each student had a large, four-poster bed with blue and bronze blankets and sheets. They also had house robes waiting with the rest of their things. After unpacking and becoming familiar with his room, Teddy undressed and crawled into bed.

He was completely unashamed of the brown, stuffed bear that he had brought with him, and he was also unashamed when he set the bear on his nightstand next to his bed. It was, after all, one of the only things he had left that he got directly from his parents. When Ollie and Evan tried to comment on it, Teddy shot them a look, and they dropped the subject and silently agreed not to speak of it.

Teddy's eyes fluttered closed as he was lulled into a soft sleep, a smile threatening to poke through when the realization hit him that he was finally at Hogwarts. Teddy had finally made it.

He was, at last, home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this chapter! Next time, we see Teddy's first day of class. I'm hoping to make the chapters longer from here on out - I'm not normally one for short chapters. Let me know what you think!


End file.
